Taking a Chance
by sydneylovesstars
Summary: Set in the year 992 caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett have just witnessed the massacre of their whole village, while managing to escape they come across a village that welcomes them as well as the mysterious and beautiful Mikealson family. Grateful for the towns hospitality the two girls set up a home in the village and become the villages witches.


_Caroline! Run!_

Those were the last words Caroline had heard before running from the now destroyed village of hers.

Caroline was with her best friend Bonnie at the lake where they usually would talk and gossip , today they were talking about how Bonnie had grown fond of a new boy in there village.

"you should start planning your ceremony for your wedding with Jeremy, wont be long till he'll ask for your hand"Caroline exclaimed to her friend sarcastically while running from her friends immediate chase

" Caroline!do not tempt me to keep your mouth spelled shut!"Bonnie yelled still chasing after her friend , Bonnie frequently threatened Caroline with magic now since she found out she was a witch, she never actually meant it though

"oh come on Bon! I saw his looks at you, how many children do you plan on having!?"continuing to run from her friend

Bonnie quickly tackled her friend and was on top of her holding her down

The girls began to burst out in laughter, which quickly died when they heard screams coming in the direction of their village

They gave a quick look to each other before they both got up and ran towards the village

When they arrived to their village it was a massacre, there were bodies dismembered and blood everywhere along with wolves tearing at every body that came into their sight

Caroline screamed in terror and saw that Bonnie was in shock and wasn't moving

Before she knew it her mother was in her sight and she locked her eyes with her

" mommy whats going on?!" Caroline screamed

"Caroline!run!" her mother shouted before getting attacked by a wolf

Caroline screamed and slowly started walking towards her mother before Bonnie snapped out of her trance and grabbed Caroline and shouted "Caroline we need to run!"

Caroline turned around and ran with her friend before looking over her shoulder to her now destroyed village and continued to an unknown direction

They had been running for what seemed like hours ,Finally they stopped to get a breath and Caroline burst out in tears

"Caroline its gonna be okay, we cant stop though we have to find another village!"Bonnie said to her hysterical friend, but bonnie couldnt hold back, she than started crying and got it out of her system,once she could regain her thought she motioned Caroline to run

Caroline nodded and grabbed her friends hand and continued running before they stood in front of another village

The Village was huge it could hold two of her villages maybe even more ,They looked around but there seemed to be no one there, they checked all the huts and homes but no one occupied this village

"Why would there be a huge village here with no one inside it?"Caroline stated

Bonnie and Caroline were looking everywhere until Bonnie spotted lights from a cave up a near mountain that seemed to be hidden from anyone who didn't know of it

"Caroline there!"Bonnie shouted pointing to the cave

Once they reached they cave they found enough people that would have to fill up two of there villages all of the people form the village were in separate groups of the cave, they seemed to all be prepared having food and blankets with them

Caroline and Bonnie were stopped by a very mean and scary looking man

" what are you doing here?!"he shouted

Both of them were shocked at this unknown mans hostility but Bonnie was the one who spoke

"We are from a village near here, we were attacked by what seem to be wolves and we ran to find your village empty but after a while we noticed this cave"

"You foolish children you will lead the werewolves here?"The man exclaimed

A woman walked from behind the man and put her hand on the mans chest and spoke to him

"Mikael its over midnight the werewolves have gone , calm down my love"

She gave a smile and continued saying" hello I am Esther, please excuse my husband, I'm very sorry for your loss,and my family will be happy to keep you two young lady's in our unoccupied hut"

The girls let out a breath they had been holding

Bonnie replied shortly" thank you so much, but what was that your husband said about werewolves?"

"how about i explain it to you two tomorrow, you nee to eat and sleep"

Both the girls nodded in agreement

The whole village left the cave shortly back to the village

When they arrived Esther showed them their room and gave them new clothes seeing that their dresses were destroyed from their run

They both contemplated whether or not to visit their helpers hut, but agreed they needed both hardly got any sleep afraid that they would be greeted with images of their villages horrible fate

Once they woke up they went back to the larger hut that Esther had said she lived in with her family, she had also told them to come back to introduce them to her family and for dinner

"hello, dinner will be ready soon but before this is my son Henrik, Henrik this is-"she was holding a small boy that looked about 14

The girls had noticed she had stopped for them to state their names

Bonnie quickly noticed and said "oh,i am Bonnie and this is my friend Caroline, its very nice to meet you" she said with a smile Caroline smiled as well

"Hello Bonnie hello Caroline its very nice to meet such beautiful girls"Henrik said with a smile

Caroline and Bonnie laughed and Caroline said " well we are very happy to see such a handsome young man as well"

"thank you"Henrik said and ran away in excitement

Esther grabbed the girls arms and pulled them towards a large fire pit with a huge meal around it surrounded with carved wooden benches

They sat down on a bench and were quickly approached by a very handsome young man with short brown hair and brown eyes, he smiled with a flirtatious smile

"hello my name is Kol, you must be the two young ladies staying with us" he said as he kissed of their hands

They both laughed and Caroline pulled her hand away saying "yes my name is Caroline and this is my friend Bonnie"

She looked at Bonnie who seemed to be staring at Kol

"hello Bonnie, its very nice to meet you" Kol said with a smirk

Bonnie quickly snapped out of it and looked down embarrassed and said " Its very nice to meet you too"

Kol asked Bonnie " May I join you? I would like to hear of your unusual story of how you came upon my village"

"Oh, of course Kol please sit"Bonnie replied she usually didn't give up so easily with these types of games with boys, but she had been through a lot these two days and needed to talk to someone why not a extremely handsome boy

Caroline than got up so Kol and Bonnie could indulge in a conversation and said " well I'll leave you two to some privacy"

"Caroline you're not leaving are you?"Bonnie replied back worried

"No worries I'll be across the fire"she said calmly

Once she reached a bench across from where Bonnie and Kol were talking she sat down only to be approached by another young man, only he seemed to be older and much more mature than Kol

"Hello, you must be Caroline I am Elijah, I hear from my mother you will be staying with my family, I'm very sorry about your home"

"Yes,thank you for keeping us we will only stay until we can leave or build a home of our own"she replied

"Well you may stay as long as you need, if you do establish a home here we would be happy to help you"

"Thank you again you and your family are very generous"

"No problem and-"he was cut off when a gorgeous raven haired girl interrupted and kissed him on the cheek

Caroline sat frazzled until Elijah excused himself and ran off to another bench and embraced each other with a passionate kiss, Caroline thought to herself how much she wanted this herself, no one back at her village wanted to court her she wasn't as beautiful as Bonnie or any other girls especially now with these girls in this village

She was quickly taken from her thoughts when a beautiful blonde girl about her age came to her very excited

"You must be Caroline!I'm Rebekah!I'm very sorry about your loss, but its good your staying with my family so we can become friends

"Nice to meet you and thank you for taken us in, i would love for us to be friends"

"No problem here let me introduce you to my brother Nik"she said excitedly grabbing her leading her her brother

The fire was covering where he was from where she had been sitting , because if she had seen him she wouldn't have gotten up he was extremely handsome with gorgeous eyes and his body was...she quickly snapped out of it and remembered what Bonnie had said about boys a few weeks ago

"_don't let them see your soft side until you know him well enough to have seen his , till then be strong and confident"_

They finally reached where he was sitting

"Nik this is Caroline her friend Bonnie and her will be staying with us"

She took him in every detail, his beautiful blue eyes, his perfect lips and face, his body was so masculine she could just imagine..she was pulled from her thought when he said

"Hello I am Niklaus, It's lovely to meet you"


End file.
